


Christmas Sweating

by TallGayRipley



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: 12 Days of Carmilla, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallGayRipley/pseuds/TallGayRipley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12 Days of Carmilla Day 3: Christmas Sweaters<br/>Sweaters aren't really comfortable in the Sydney heat, so Laura and Carmilla have other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Sweating

"Well, so much for wearing festive sweaters and sitting in front of a crackling fire for Christmas. Someone pour ice on me, I'm dying."  
"Laura, we're in Sydney... in summer. Of course it's going to be hot, cupcake. But look down there... Bondi Beach. With the cool, cool ocean. And it's dusk. Care for a swim?"  
"I thought you'd never ask."  
Laura and Carmilla turned and walked through the balcony doors back into the air-conditioned cool of Carmilla's apartment that they were staying in during the Christmas break. Carmilla had surprised her with a holiday to Sydney a few weeks before the semester ended, and Laura had shrieked with excitement, hugging Carmilla and dancing around the room.  
They walked to their room to find their swimwear, with Carmilla retrieving a small bag and disappearing into the bathroom. Laura watched her shut the door, locking eyes with her smirking girlfriend just before the door clicked shut.  
Laura shook her head and turned to her bag, pulling out her favourite bikini and changing, finishing just before the bathroom door opened. Laura turned to see Carmilla emerge, clad in a black string bikini that showed off her toned, lithe body. Laura was speechless.  
"What's up, cupcake? Cat got your tongue?"  
Laura blinked, tearing her eyes away from Carmilla's torso. "It will in a minute."  
Carmilla sauntered over to where her girlfriend stood, unable to take her eyes off her. She slowly raised her hand and ran the backs of her fingers down the side of Laura's face before leaning in and kissing her deeply. Laura's hands slid past Carmilla's waist, up her sides, to her shoulders where she pulled Carmilla to her, fingers gripping hard enough to bruise. Carmilla's hands rested on Laura's hips as she walked them to the bed, not breaking their kiss, and pulled Laura down on top of her, moving one hand lower and underneath Laura's bikini bottoms.  
The beach was forgotten.


End file.
